A number of accessories for hand tools in the prior art have been disclosed to provide rotary movement of a circular saw blade. Typical of these prior art devices is the accessory for a drill disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,806,582 to Beutner. In this patent, the rotary movement of the drill is directly coupled to provide rotary movement of a circular saw blade.
There has also been disclosed in the prior art a number of devices for converting rotary movement of a tool to a reciprocating movement. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,822,005 to Lee et al, the rotary movement of a hand drill is converted to an up and down movement of a jig saw blade. Other patents which disclose the similar conversion of rotary movement to reciprocating blade movement are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,783,790 to Keesling; 2,881,519 to Gardner; and 3,266,534 to Carnesecca et al.
While the accessories disclosed in the prior art may be suitable for providing a tool having a rotary movement and a reciprocating movement none of these devices are suitable for transforming the reciprocating movement of a tool to the rotary movement of a circular saw blade.